Idris Summer Competition Camp
by MortalHearts12
Summary: NYU specialises in Sports and Art, they only accept the best of the best. Therefore every summer they send their football and cheerleading teams to Idris Summer Camp where they are trained by worldclass professionals and compete against other universities. This year Clary is going with her dance team, only thing is her and Jace broke up a week ago.. I wonder what the summer holds
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE._

 _Sorry for the rubbish summery, I hope you like this story! Please tell me what you first think._

 _I really am new to this whole writing thing and fanfiction so I hope it's ok, many apologies for any spelling mistakes or punctuation._

 _xo_

 _..._

 **'Jace she's trying to split us up, can't you see that?'**

Jace rolled his eyes and replied to me angrily **'You're doing that on your own Clary, how many times do I have to tell you until you start listening. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. You know what, I can't do this anymore. I'm done.'**

That was the last thing Jace Herondale said to me when we broke up last week, we had been together throughout high school, he was my first kiss,

my first love and my first heartbreak. We snuck out one night and got matching infinity tattoos to show our commitment to each other, I really thought we would be together forever... I guess my brain never factored in Kaelie.

...

Now one week since our break up I watched from my dorm window as all the cars met up in the carpark to go off to summer camp. My name is Clary Morgenstern and I go to a university here in New York. We call it the Institute. Our University specialises in Art and Sport and every summer they send all the football players and Cheerleaders to Idris summer camp where they get trained by world class professionals and compete against other universities. Throughout our lives our parents have told us winning is everything, we have to be the best of the of course they made us go to a university which preaches the same values. Now the dance team had been established, we too were travelling to the summer camp. We were going down tomorrow.

A glimpse of gold caught my eye as I saw Jace, Alec, Simon Kaelie and Isabelle get into his car. Last week we were all friends... Well not me and Kaelie, but the rest of us were. Now they didn't even know I was going to be going to camp, I had actually told them before but nobody listened. I guess they had other things to think about. We had been growing distance for a few weeks, Kaelie made that possible. She had slowly been taking my place.

What you need to know about Kaelie is she wanted Jace, she was trying to break us up, constantly flirting with him. Making up lies saying she had seen me with other boys or accusing me of doing something to her. I guess knowing me for all those years meant little to them, they never believed me. It broke my heart but as long as Jace was still with me, I was ok. Of course now I had nothing. They thought I was the bad guy.

My dorm door opened to reveal Magnus **'So their gone then'**. Magnus was the only one who believed me, he stuck by me. Of course he had seen Kaelie in my face giving me abuse, telling me how she would have Jace by the start of summer. Nobody believed him when he stuck up for me though because him and Alec weren't exactly on speaking terms since they broke up.

I turned around to face him, **'yep, they just set off. I'm dreading tomorrow and this camp Mags, they don't even know i'm going. I don't think I can handle seeing Jace. He saw me the other day and completely blanked me. They all have'.**

Magnus walked towards me taking me into his arms for a hug **'Oh sugar. Don't worry about it. Me and you are going to this camp and training our asses off. We are coming out of the end of camp competition crowned the winners and whilst we are there were going to show those guys what their missing and how they were wrong to believe Kaelie'**

And just like that I was smiling, he knew how much I wanted to show everyone what Kaelie was really like. He was right, i'm going to go to this camp and show everyone how good at dancing I can be. Everyone who ever assumed I was some 'Art Geek' can see how strong a person I am.

Roll on tomorrow when we set off for summer camp.


	2. Chapter 2

I threw my bag into the back off the car and headed towards the group hovering around Miss. Garoway. Miss. Garoway or Amantis, was our dance teacher.

 **'Ok guys, please all of you grab a folder. This will be your timetables for the summer and any useful information you will need. You will be staying in the large lodge, yes it is like a hotel and there is a restaurant there so your meals are provided. You can have fun but you are here to train and compete. We need 100% effort'**

I joined in with the chorus of **'yes'** and once she told us to leave headed back towards our car. I was driving down with Magnus, Maia and Aline and the Journey would take about 3 hours.

I dived into the front seat and smiled at Magnus as he put the car into drive, I could feel the nerves building. **'Ok so whose ready for my awesome mega road trip mix'** Maia spoke as she leant between the front seats to turn the radio on.

 **'Oh DJ Maia, god help us'** Aline put her own headphones in and looked out the window. Sometimes she seemed really off and distant but we all just understood that she was a raging bitch in the mornings without her coffee and seeing as it was half 6 and she hadn't had her coffee… she was just that.

Magnus and I snickered as Maia said **'right so 3 hours to go and the dragons now got her headphones on. Thank god. Lets get this show on the road… Hey Clary, what's the plan when we get there and you see Jace and everyone?'**

I turned in my seat so I was facing her **'Me and Magnus spoke about this last night, I'm just going to throw myself into training. Dance is a major part of my scholarship, so we need to do well. You know if we don't they'll just drop the team. So the plan is focus on myself'**

Magnus grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze ' **and make Jace jealous, show him what he's missing. What their all missing'**

Maia joined her hand on top of ours **'yes, what Magnus said. Not forgetting find you someone new'** throwing a wink in my direction.

I looked at my friends whilst laughing and realised I wasn't nervous anymore I could do this.

 _3 HOURS LATER_ we were pulling up through the large iron gates into the camp grounds, wow ivy league schools really can afford to install camps like this. As I looked out the window, I realised the lodge was directly facing the beach, there was Olympic size outdoor swimming pools and tennis courts just outside too. I was gobsmacked, Jace never mentioned how amazing this place really was.

As we pulled up in our car parking space we got our bags out and were about to head straight for the rooms already assigned to us by Amantis, when I caught sight of a boy coming straight towards me. He was tanned, with dark hair. Even though he wearing shorts and a white t-shirt I could make out the definition of his muscles, before I knew it he was grabbing the bags out of my hand.

' **I work here, let me get those for you'** he said whilst offering me a big smile, a little bit shocked by how nice looking he was I quickly remembered I should probably reply and tell him what room were in ' **erm thank you, were in room 230?'**

He led us straight to the elevators were we stood in awkward silence until walking down a long cream walled corridor. Surrounded by 240 numbers he spoke again **'So are you here for dance or cheerleading?'**

I smiled at him **'dance… ah were here'**

I reached towards the door to swipe the key card down and that's when I heard him say **'infinity, what does that mean to you?'** I looked down at my wrist and laughed.

Jace and me had snuck out and got matching infinity tattoos on our bodies for our birthdays. It was supposed to symbolise how we will always be together but now it was different **'I don't really know anymore'.**

He seemed to understand what I meant by that because he smiled and dropped my bags on the floor **'I don't work here by the way, I just thought you were really pretty and wanted to help you out. I hope you don't mind. I'll see you around, I'm here for football, my names Will by the way'** and with that he walked back out the room and off down the corridor smiling.

Me, Maia and Magnus were sharing together whereas Aline was with Helen just across the hall. I did a full circle and realised this place was really like an apartment, we had our own mini kitchen, living room and each had our own private rooms.

Magnus saw my amazement and shocked face **'Honey, did you not realise how much money gets put into this place? Being the best of the best is important with many rich universities and families. The competitions placed here are so important that they make sure the students have everything they could need for the 3 months they are going to be living here'**

I just laughed and went towards my room shouting over my shoulder **'right so, get unpacked, get changed and we shall go check out this place?'**

After hearing the other two shout yes I threw open my door to quickly get sorted. Within 10 minutes we were walking outside towards the pool. That's when I saw them, Alec and Jace were in the pool with Isabelle and Kaelie sitting on the side. Jace had his arms on Kaelies leg running his hand up her ankle whilst they were all laughing. My eyes widened when Kaelie leant down and kissed Jace. I expected him to turn away but he kissed her back and pulled back smiling.

Huh I guess I was the stupid one all along, for believing him when he said I didn't have to worry. I wanted to run away so they couldn't see me. Maia and Magnus each took a shocked inhale and turned towards me as I was about to make a run for it I heard Amantis shout my name. **'Clary'**

So much for being able to run away without them seeing me, she looked up and rolled her eyes as she turned around she saw all 4 shocked faces staring at her.

 **'Clary, I wanted to give you this*handing me a piece of paper* it's a timetable of your personal sessions with the dance teacher. You're our secret weapon I need you to throw yourself into this training. We need to win this year, there's going to be showcases as well as Competitions so everything you've got girl'**

 **'Yeah ok.. Thanks'**

Amantis hugged me and walked away trying to find the other group of dancers.

 **'What are you doing here?'** I heard Alec ask, I turned back towards the 4 of them in the pool and I looked down at Jace,I really wanted to say nothing to worry about huh? But then I didn't want him to see me weak. I was going to make Jace regret letting me go so instead I smiled **'Dance team'** and walked off. Not without seeing the smug look on Kaelies face as she slid her hands over Jace's shoulders.

Oh its so on I thought.


	3. CHAPTER 3

After seeing Jace and Kaelie I headed straight back to my room, within twenty minutes Magnus and Maia were back in the room offering me tissues, ice- cream and a bag full of other goodies. I looked at magnus with tears down my face as he spoke 'Doll, you know he's not worth it. It took him a week. You know what you should do, show him what he's missing. Be better than anyone else here. Don't waste your tears on him anymore, they put you through hell not believing you over Kaelie. You had doubts from the start'

Maia spoke after 'They do say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else'

With that I was laughing wiping away my tears, they were right and now after seeing Jace and Kaelie together it put it into perspective all those little moments they had and I thought I was being stupid. Watching them in the club back home, dancing or going outside to see them so close together.

'I just don't understand how everything got so screwed up' I confessed looking at my friends whilst standing up walking towards my mirror, I stared at the reflection. I guess it was partially my fault, I stop making an effort. I was a mess, I threw myself into my school work that I guess I changed but the pressure from home was huge.

My dad is Valentine Morgenstern, there is no chance of being second, and you have to play the part perfectly to be in our family. Be the best.

After talking for what felt like hours we all decided to settle down for an early night so we could prepare for our first training session tomorrow.

THE NIGHT PASSES….

I woke up to Magnus hovering over my bed 'Chop chop honey, throw these on and lets go'

I looked into my lap and saw a black sports bra and shorts, the old Clary would have thrown them right back into his face saying there was no chance I would go out wearing just that, showing that much skin. But Idris summer weather is scorching and we would be pushing ourselves so I didn't care.

I threw on the clothes and after having breakfast in our little kitchen we headed downstairs and towards the training field. Today the timetable had us down for the opening event where we would have to show all the trainers our skills at the moment, it would be filmed that way they can see the improvement at the end of the summer.

I stared in disbelief at the amount of people in the stands, the training field was the football field and a lot of the stands were full, one side was full of cheerleaders showing off their routines and another half filled with dancers. I turned around and saw all the football players sat on the other side 'Why do all the football players have to watch?' I asked.

Amatis seemed to pop up out of nowhere as she answered 'New rules, we always go cheer them on so they have to do the same. Team spirit, school spirit all that la de dah anyway were showcasing our hip hop routine today. Easier out here on the grass, before you ask were not inside because of the heat. This amount of people inside? It would be horrendous'

I nodded in agreement and followed Amantis into the stands where we were going to wait until we were called onto the field. I glanced around and saw Kaelie and Isabelle in the next stand down, talking to Jace, Alec and Simon. They were all laughing away, Kaelie was grabbing Jace's arm trying her best to flirt. I couldn't help but laugh looking at the desperation.

'What you laughing at' the voice popped up next to me as Will emerged into the empty seat, 'Ahh let me guess, blondie over there and her desperation with hmm.. your ex'

'How the hell did you know he was my ex?' the shock was evident in my voice, how did he even work that out? Oh my god had they been talking about me?!

'Because 1. you keep looking at him and 2. he has the exact same tattoo as you. I figured it was more than a coincidence'

I smiled to myself 'smart thinking. You're right, he's in fact my ex'. I turned to face the field and it wasn't long until Will had me laughing as he pointed people out from the crowd, telling me secrets of their previous years at the camp. One of my favourite stories was how one boy had been exchanging less than PG style notes to who he thought was the brunette next door, turns out it was the old woman who was the maid. His friends had been playing a prank on him and pretended they were from his crush.

Next thing I knew our names were being called out and we headed down towards the field, as I got to the stairs next to Jace I heard 'Infinity!' being called I turned around to see Will sat in the same seat 'Shake it for me babe!' followed by a wink. My eyes widen for a moment as I saw Jace turn around to look who had just said that to me. I couldn't help but smile inside as I saw his fists tighten.

I laughed at Will seeing as we had just slightly covered our favorite music and I had mentioned how I liked Luke Bryan's Country Girl which had the words 'Shake it for me babe' in it, he had pretended he didn't know what the song was.

I waved in his direction and headed towards the centre of the field, I could feel Jace's eyes on me the entire time we performed and his expression seemed weird.

Why was he watching me so intently…

After we had finished performing I decided to head back to my room, it would be hours until the rest of the dance teams were finished so I misewell go for a nap until the results were drawn of who got taught by who and what new tricks they wanted us to learn whilst here.

I stepped into the lift, right before they were about to close a head of gold ran through just making it, Jace. Damn it. Now I'm stuck in this lift with him until we reach either mine or his floor. Stupid lift couldn't close the doors faster, this was going to be awkward.

'Hey Clary'

I couldn't stop the shocked look entering my face 'I'll be honest Jace, I didn't think you'd actually speak to me'. A frown appeared on his face 'We were together for a while Clary, I'm not just going to ignore you'. I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I sighed and returned to looking at the floor.

'You were good out there, I didn't know you were in the competition dance team. How did you get into the team so fast in time for summer camp?'

I laughed and looked up at him ' It was a good thing we broke up Jace'.

My sincerity shocked him 'What?'.

'I was in the dance team whilst we were together, you know I even had that big competition a few months back. You couldn't come because you had football stuff to do? Who we kidding huh? Football stuff doesn't involve Kaelie and a trip to the mall'

'Clary I.. How..'

'How did I know? I was there, the malls right across the street from the competition hall we were at. I know you were friends but there was always something there wasn't there, all your little moments. I always hoped I was enough, when you broke up with me you never mentioned it was for her. I don't even know if you know it was for her, how much she hangs on your words. You told me it was me causing our problems but you spent all that time together, lied to me about where you were going. You had all those little moments. I really thought I was being stupid maybe overreacting but after seeing you kiss yesterday by the pool I know I wasn't. I was just stupid for not ending it sooner before it hurt so much' I stepped out the elevator as the doors closed. I felt a sigh of relief leave me, surprisingly I felt better. I had so much more I wanted so say but I needed to just tell him that little bit. Maybe now he will look back and realise how every argument was valid.

I know it wasn't my fault, I wasn't overreacting. I was seeing what he couldn't see.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey Guys,

So here is my re upload of chapter 3 and because it was so dodgy when it first uploaded I thought I would extend this chapter so you have more bits to read!

Thank you all for your lovely comments and letting me know how the chapter was originally somehow filled with random words. Fingers crossed this is all going to go up correctly now!

Happy Reading x


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my bed thinking about the conversation me and Jace just had, I couldn't stop the flashback to my competition when I saw him, the day he lied without even knowing I was there.

 _'_ _So is Jace coming to watch you perform?'_ I looked up to see Magnus, leaning over me as I sat on the pavement outside the competition.

 _'_ _No he can't some football thing or something, I had only asked him if he was busy. He never let me get through the rest._ _Oh don't give me that look Magnus, it's football. It's really important to him, you know what his parents are like. He has to stay focused on it 100%'_

 _'_ _Yeah I know Clary, What I'm wondering is if he's so busy with football why is he over there heading towards the Mall with Kaelie_ '. Hearing his words my head shot up and sure enough there he was, walking along with Kaelie head thrown back laughing as Jace grabbed and tickled her sides. They looked like a couple.

 _'_ _Clary ring him. Just ring him and see what he says'_

 _'_ _yeah sure. He probably had to run out to grab something before right? But why would he be at the other side of the city for that? Magnus?'_

Without really wanting an answer I got my phone out and dialed his number whilst watching Jace walk I saw he grabbed his phone, he stopped walking hesitating to answer when he did I wasn't expecting his response _'I told you I was busy with football stuff today, if the coach sees me on my phone I'm screwed. I'll speak to you later'_

 _'_ _But i._ ' before I even had the chance to get anything else out he had put the phone down on me. He carried on talking to Kaelie and heading into the mall. Why would he be lying to me?

I didn't have to say anything to Magnus, he had heard everything.

 _'_ _Come on Red, don't cry. Push him out your mind, focus on your competition'_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I lay in bed as I thought about that moment, and how I felt. I never thought Jace would lie to me. I never expected him to be one of those people to me. I thought about how much my life had changed. Simon, Isabelle and Alec all were hooked in Kaelies world now, losing Jace was hard. But losing everyone at once is even harder. I know I needed to get Jace out of my mind and everyone else to focus on myself but they needed to see what Kaelie is truly like but I can't think of how I would do that. A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts, I opened it to see Will leaning against the door frame.

 _'_ _Hey what are you doing here?'_ I asked shocked to see that it was him in my doorway, I had figured Magnus or Maia had forgotten their key.

' _I asked Magnus where you were off after you didn't come back into the stands, he said you usually come up for a nap when theirs tons of time to wait. So figured I'd come annoy you. Kidding, no I came to ask you if you wanted to come for dinner with us later? I'll introduce you to some of the lads from my football team. Bring Magnus and Maia too'_

 _'_ _I don't know… let me think about it'_

 _'_ _Infinity, that was me pretending you had a choice. I'll come by to pick you up at 8. Be ready, dress nice, wear a bikini or something under your clothes. There's a beach party going on later too so we'll head there after we've eaten'_

He must of sensed my apprehension because before I could even reply he was speaking again _'look, its not a date. It's just hanging out, being friends introducing you to some new people. Plus my mate Jordan won't shut up about Maia and I have to wingman him and so you have to make sure she comes tonight so they can hit it off.. Thanks bye Infinity'_

And with that he was gone, I stood holding onto my door for a few moments staring into the space Will once stood, he never even let me respond. I couldn't help but smile at him… until I turned around and saw the clock. DAMN IT. I was late to go back to the field for the results, I grabbed the key for the room and started running through the hotel, I could see a group stood in front of me with luggage on the floor and rather than slow down and ask them politely to move I thought I'd just jump over their luggage. I've gotta get down to that field fast, _'you must all be present and correct or else'_ Amantis had said, drilling it into everyone's minds. She would be furious with me if I was the only one not down there.

Of course, it was just my luck to run directly into Kaelie and Isabelle, _'WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING GINGER, JESUS. Do you not know how much my body is worth? Alot? You would of ruined our cheer teams chances at winning if you had hurt me'_ Kaelie stood pretending to wipe her clothes off as if I had some sort of contagious disease. What was she 12?

I caught a glance at Isabelle staring at me before responding _'Calm down Kaelie, if you panic over nothing much more you might start going grey. Not to mention you're already getting wrinkles by screwing up your face like that'_ and with that I pushed my way past them and continued down to the field, not without hearing Isabelle's snicker and Kaelie's huff.

Finally I reached the field just in time to hear our group be called out, we had performed really well and were given one of the best instructors to work with. Tessa Grey, she was a world class dance professional. I tried to stop myself from screaming and jumping up and down when we found out we would have her to help us. Only my excitement was short lived when she started her speech

 _'Right team, I want you to go get something to eat, rest up this weekend because come Monday you will be on here at 7 sharp. You will do exactly as I say, you may be good. One of the best but you need to be THE best. Therefore we need to work on you being synced perfectly and you all need to be fit for the routines I'm going to put you through. Now go'_

For a moment we all stood staring at each other, wondering if she was joking ' _WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING,GO. GET'_

Ok... So I guess this summer camp really was going to kick me into shape.

* * *

AN- Ah! New Chapter!

I hadn't updated in ages therefore it took me a while to try get back into writing this story, I hope it's as good as you found the first chapters. I couldn't remember properly if I had wrote a date for when they started at the camp so when I had Tessa state they were to use the weekend for rest ready for the big session Monday i was worried I would be making 2 dates up and get you all confused? I hope not.

Let me know what you think, again I apologize if it doesn't flow so good. I will try to come back to it later to make sure.

Also please bare in mind I don't have anyone to proof read this through so apologies for any grammar mistakes or miss=spellings.

Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. I have also started a new story for older married Clace its called Trust in Marriage!

Check it out and let me know what you think

Happy reading, I will try to become better with my updating!

x


End file.
